Askin Nakk Le Vaar
Summary Askin Nakk Le Vaar (アスキン・ナックルヴァール, Asukin Nakkuruvāru) is a Quincy and a member of the Wandenreich's Sternritter with the designation "D'" - "'The Deathdealing", as well as one of Yhwach's Schutzstaffel (親衛隊, Shatozusutaferu; German for "Protective Echelon", Japanese for "Elite/Imperial Guards"). Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown | Unknown | Unknown Name: Askin Nakk Le Vaar Origin: Bleach Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Quincy, Sternritter and Schutzstaffel Power and Abilities: Superhuman Strenth, Speed, Durability, Agility, Endurance, Stamina, Reishi Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Pseudo-Flight, True Flight, Healing, Reactive Evolution Attack Potency: Unknown (Also, The Deathdealing ignores conventional durability) | Unknown | Unknown Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ via power-scaling (Should be equal to the other Schutzstaffel members and should be far superior to the Female Sternritter who could perform a Massively Hypersonic+ feat.) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown | Unknown | Unknown Durability: Island level (Survived being slashed multiple time by Oetsu Nimaiya) (Also, the effect of The Deathdealing via raising his own lethal dosage grants him a healing factor and invulnerability to the substance that he consumed) | Unknown | Unknown Stamina: High Range: Human melee range, extended with The Deathdealing and other projectiles Standard Equipment: Heilig Bogen Intelligence: Very perceptive, he uses his main ability intelligently to the point where someone can no longer injure him. Weaknesses: If the target can extract the element from their body, that Askin is manipulating, they can lower the concentration until it goes below the lethal dosage. Also, if somehow the target can change in less of a minute what Askin is trying to get immunity to it, The Deathdealing won't work. | Askin can quickly build up immunity to elements, but if that element is changed by even a small amount, he can be affected by it again. However, this weakness is nullified when Askin enters his Quincy: Vollständig | If Askin's stomach is already filled with a proficient amount of sustenance, such as lattes, he is unable to consume a great amount of substance, Thus,' The Deathdealing' can't be activated, in regards of substances such as blood. Though abilities such as Gift Bad and Gift Ball can still be activated, Askin must wait until his stomach settles in order for The Deathdealing to take full effect. | Unknown Feats: * Even before the Auswählen Askin was the fastest among the Elite Sternritters. Fast enough to dodge lethal slashs from Nimaiya when the rest of the Elites weren't even capable of react. * Could take down Nimaiya on his own if Kirinji had not interfered on the battle. * Managed himself to take down Ichigo, Chad, Orihime, Yushiro, Yoruichi without releasing his Vollständig. * It was needed for Urahara to use his Bankai to fight on par with him, and create an strategy alongside Grimmjow to attack him from behind. * With his ability he has: ** Survived a few slash from Nimaiya. ** Survived direct blows from Yoruichi and Yushiro. ** Survived even with his heart being ripped. Notable Attacks/Techniques: The Deathdealing (致死量, Za Desudīringu; Japanese for "Lethal Dose"): Askin can perfectly calculate the "absolute lethal dose" of any substance he consumes - the amount that will cause death without fail - and raise or lower that value as he sees fit, causing a lethal dosage of that substance. In order to facilitate the lethal dose, he needs to consume a great amount of whatever it is he wants to manipulate into his body. By consuming blood, he can decrease the lethal dosage of the blood in his opponent's body, thus making it fatal to them. * Healing: Raising his own lethal dosage to an attack also grants Askin a healing factor, which allowed him to recover from the severe burns inflicted on him by Yūshirō Shihōin in seconds. * Immunity: He develops an immunity to whatever substance or energy-based attack he is attacked with. His immunity acquisition speed is incredibly fast. Upon receiving an attack, he reflexively analyze's their reiatsu and begins to create his immunity at a terrifying speed. As long as he has 1min he can render virtually any attack ineffective. * Gift Ball (ギフト・バル, Gifuto Baru; German for "Poison Ball"): Askin throws a small, slow moving ball of poison at his opponents. It is potent enough to make Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez collapse immediately after making physical contact with it. He can put multiple different substances in the ball, such as nitrogen, oxygen, and Reishi. * Gift Bad (毒入りプール, Gifuto Bāto; German for "Poison Bath", Japanese for "Poison Pool"): Askin creates a darkened area of influence the size of a large circle on the ground; if anyone steps within its radius, Askin can lower their resistance to anything, such as Reishi, causing them to become "poisoned" by high amounts of that substance. Reishi Manipulation: As a Quincy, Askin primarily absorbs spiritual energy from the atmosphere, and combines it with his own spiritual energy to form weapons. He has an easier time collecting this energy in environments with higher concentrations of Reishi such as in Soul Society or Hueco Mundo. * Hirenkyaku Practitioner: Askin possesses some skill in Hirenkyaku, managing to dodge a fatal attack from Ōetsu Nimaiya. He is also fast enough to appear behind Yushiro, a Shunpo expert, and shoot three Heilig Pfeil though his chest before the latter could even react. Great Spiritual Power: Askin's Reiryoku is on a level comparable to or greater than that of a captain-level Shinigami. Hand-to-Hand Combatant: While rarely used, Askin has a degree of unarmed combat skill, as he succeeded in punching Yoruichi in the stomach while she had Shunkō activated. Enhanced Endurance and Durability: Askin can survive normally fatal injuries, which he claims is an attribute he possessed prior to being recruited into the Wandenreich. Pharmacology Expertise: He determined Nimaiya's weight and how much blood his body contained by simple observation, and possesses an advanced understanding of pharmacology in relation to the effects of The Deathdealing on others. Highly Perceptive Combatant: Askin is a considerably perceptive and calculating combatant. When Ōetsu Nimaiya attacked the Schutzstaffel with Sayafushi, Askin was the only one who attempted to outmaneuver him because he had figured out the blade movements of Sayafushi to the point where he could move backward at the same speed as Nimaiya's swing, which Nimaiya himself noted and was impressed by despite seeing through the attempt and successfully attacking him. Spirit Weapon Heilig Bogen (神聖弓, Hairihhi Bōgun; German for "Holy Bow", Japanese for "Sacred Bow"): Askin wields a long bow that he summons by drawing it out of the cuff of his sleeve. Its handle is composed of several circles joined by light-colored bands, which then taper off into a normal bow. The bow itself sprouts from and is attached to his wrist. * Heilig Pfeil (神聖滅矢, Hairihhi Pufairu; German for "Holy Arrow", Japanese for "Sacred Destruction Arrows"): Askin can fire moderately long arrows from his bow. The arrows possess four fletches on their ends, and Askin can fire two at once from the areas above and below his wrist. Quincy: Vollständig Hasshain (神の毒見, Hasuhain; Japanese for "God's Poison Taster"): When Askin activates his Quincy: Vollständig, he gains wings composed of circles connected by beams of Reishi shaped like DNA helixes. The same material surrounds his waist as a belt, and he wears a visor, one bracelet on his right arm, and three on his left arm. Circles hover over his arms and chest, and his Heiligenschein takes the shape of the Quincy symbol. * The Deathdealing (Enhanced): Hassein automatically adapts to changes in "poison"; as long as the base of the poison remains the same, any surface layer changes will cause Askin's immunity to adjust in turn, rendering the poison ineffective. This prevents him from being harmed by opponents who undergo rapid changes in the nature of their Reiatsu. * Gift Ball Deluxe (極上毒入りボール, Gifuto Boru Derakkusu; German for "Gift Ball Deluxe"): The largest Gift Ball Askin can create. While his Quincy: Vollstandig is activated, Askin creates an enormous dark ball which covers a very large radius. It is potent enough to cause Kisuke Urahara to fall to one knee when caught inside it. * Gift Bereich (猛毒の領域, Gifuto Beraihi; German for "Poison Realm", Japanese for "Deadly Poison Domain"): Askin creates dozens of interconnected spheres of light to form a large, spherical barrier, which he claims cannot be escaped from. When Askin dies, the concentration of Poison in the barrier increases, becoming more lethal. * Gift Ring (ギフト・リング, Gifuto Ringu; German for "Poison Ring"): Askin enlarges the bracelet on his arm and throws it at an opponent, where it shrinks in size before making contact with a particular region of their body, at which point it forces all the potency of The Deathdealing into this focal point, causing an "instant death" of that region of the body. Key: Pre-Auswählen | Base | Quincy: Vollständig Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Bleach Category:Sternritter Category:Chi Users Category:Antagonists Category:Manga Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Poison Users Category:Life and Death Users Category:Shōnen Jump Characters Category:Spiritual Beings Category:Hax Category:Energy Users Category:Unknown Tier Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Quincies